


the law won't arrest you, the world won't detest you

by holymutt



Series: the childcatcher [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymutt/pseuds/holymutt
Summary: Raising his wine glass, Phineas scowled. It was a toast of sorts, to the man that had taken away his childhood and his future with it; Albert Du Bois.(AKA I wrote a PnF angst story about CSA since I'm experiencing Emotions.)
Series: the childcatcher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	the law won't arrest you, the world won't detest you

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here to call me a sicko or whatever, please keep in mind that none of this is intended to be construed as sexual whatsoever. This is a vent fic, simple as that.
> 
> To all those still reading, enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is probably super OOC. Apologies in advance for that.
> 
> Lyrics in the title are from Gothic Lolita by Emilie Autumn.

He stopped bothering with his inventions.

It was what he was known for, his reason for existing, the very definition of Phineas and Ferb. The rollercoasters, the robot rodeos, the tree-house robots and resurrected cavemen. Phineas didn't care though, hell, he'd be damned if he could give a fuck about all that. The old Phineas had died, murdered in cold blood, and his inventions had died with him. All that was left was an empty husk, a walking corpse that only looked and sounded like him.

At the age of sixteen, Phineas Flynn had given up.

\-----

Hazily, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light, Phineas hauled himself out of bed, clicking his alarm off. His head was pounding in his skull, a reminder of what he had done last night. Fuck, he'd have to pay back Candace for all the booze he'd drunk. She had been the one to buy the damn vodka, after all. Phineas' gaze blurred, glazed over and then refocused on a poster hanging in the corner of his room, discarded and forgotten, collecting dust.

_Carpe Diem_ , it read in huge, blown up red letters, printed across a dark blue backing. A smiling sun floated above the words, staring condescendingly at Phineas. He'd have to leave a reminder on his phone to take down that poster later.

Stumbling out from his room, Phineas felt himself blindly running down the hall, hands scrambling for purchase as he yanked the bathroom door open and collapsed on his knees before the toilet, moments before spewing his guts into it. His knees shook as he continued vomiting, face pale. Finally, wiping the excess drool and bile from his face, he stood up, grimacing at the puke that had collected in the toilet bowl for a moment before flushing it into the sewers.

Forcing himself back down the hall, Phineas trudged back to his room, collapsing onto his bed. Turning his gaze to the bedside table situated next to him, Phineas felt his gaze blur and refocus, now staring directly at a half-empty glass of wine. There was a moment's hesitation, before the glass was snatched up and examined. It seemed in good condition, probably only left out since the day before.

Raising his wine glass, Phineas scowled. It was a toast of sorts, to the man that had taken away his childhood and his future with it; Albert Du Bois. His vision blurred as he gazed into the red liquid, watching it slosh in the glass as it shook in his trembling hand, before downing it all in one go.

Placing the glass back on the bedside table, Phineas sat up in bed, sighing. His thoughts were already drifting to Albert, no matter how vainly he struggled to redirect them towards something better. He had only been nine years old, only nine fucking years old. He had his whole life ahead of him, but _no_ , some sick fucking pedophile freak had to get his rocks off so bad that he was willing to ruin a child's life for it. Carpe Diem, his fucking ass. He wished he had skinned Albert where he had stood.

As wrong as he knew it was, part of him blamed Irving for it. If only he hadn't brought his brother over, if only he hadn't left him and Phineas alone, if only, if only, if _only_. Phineas smacked himself back into reality, shaking his head violently. What the fuck was he thinking? If anything, it was pretty fucking obvious that Albert was molesting Irving as well. No kid was just naturally that much of a creepy stalker, Albert must have fucked up his brain somehow.

"Now he's fucked up mine as well." It was the first thing Phineas had said all day, and he was as surprised as anyone else to hear those words come out of his mouth. He hadn't intended to say it, per say. It had just come out. Groaning in frustration, Phineas buried his head in his hands.

Picking up his phone, which had remained untouched on his bedside table up until this point, Phineas gazed at the contacts he had gathered over the years. He considered calling someone, but every name he mulled over seemed to have more cons than pros.

Candace, there was no way she'd want to hear from him after he'd drank all her booze _again_.

Ferb, there was no way in hell he was burdening his beloved brother with his misery.

Isabella, he didn't want to interrupt her quality time with her girlfriend with his pathetic pity party.

Everyone else was either too stupid or too good for him. Putting down his phone, Phineas groaned in exasperation.

_More sleep wouldn't hurt._

Curling up under the covers, Phineas sighed. It was 1 pm, and he was already asleep again. Whatever, it wasn't like his life was already falling apart or anything. 

Shrugging, Phineas passed out, snoring loudly as he slept away his sorrows.

Maybe when he woke up, things would be better.

He doubted it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure how much of this made sense and how much just sounds like rambling. I wrote it in the middle of the night in one hour when I should have been asleep. Regardless, hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
